Romanichi Days
by Rui-chibi
Summary: Cortos eventos Spamano con motivo del día Romanichi. One-shots.
1. Chapter 1

_Insomnio_

Como consecuencia de las vacaciones, Romano estaba comenzando a trasnochar mucho más de lo habitual. No es que no lo hubiese estado haciendo otras veces durante días de labor, pero ahora que acababan de comenzar sus días libres en el resto de meses, no dejaría de dormirse cuando apenas está amaneciendo y levantarse a la hora de la cena.

Podría haber seguido así de no ser por haber aceptado quedarse en casa de España a pasar el verano este año.

No le apetecía quedarse solo con su hermano , mucho menos saber que en realidad _sí_ estaría solo, Veneziano precisamente tampoco iba a estar con él de todos modos, sus planes consistían dejar al musculoso molesto como invitado y hacerle de guía turística. Qué novedad, lo mismo que estaba haciendo desde hace...menos de unos días.

Así que, de alguna manera ya no podía estar como un animal nocturno, de lo contrario no pasarían casi nada de tiempo los dos juntos.

El italiano finalmente soltó un suspiro a medida que daba vueltas por la cama. Sus ojos se mantenían muy abiertos incluso si realmente estaba cansado.

─¿Hm? ¿Roma, aún no te has acostado? ─exclamó el español al abrir la puerta del dormitorio y encontrárselo sentado en la cama─ pensaba venir con cuidado para intentar no despertarte...

─No sé cómo pretendes que me duerma ahora si sabes que me eché una siesta muy larga esta tarde ─murmuró Romano, no paraba de frotarse los párpados cansados que no se querían caer de sueño todavía.

─Si pero...no puedes estar ahora toda la noche despierto, no es nada bueno trasnochar ─mientras hablaba se iba acercando a la cama hasta dejar una taza de leche en la mesilla de noche.

Romano frunció un poco el ceño ante ese comentario. Mira quien hablaba, el bobo que prefiere caerse de sueño cada noche antes que descansar y dejar el trabajo atrasado para el día siguiente. Pero sabía perfectamente que en ese aspecto, España jamás cambiaría. No era el único sufriendo de insomnio en ese momento.

Dejandole sentarse a su lado sobre el colchón, el castaño acercó la taza de leche caliente a sus manos.

─Me había traído esto para bebérmelo, pero podríamos compartirlo. Es leche con cacao.

─Si te lo has traído para ti no seas idiota y tomatelo rápido ─dijo el italiano encogiéndose de hombros con el ofrecimiento.

─¡Claro que no! Anda Roma pruébalo al menos, verás que te ayuda a dormir~

El poder para que España lograse convencerlo de algo era increíble. Veneziano solo lo conseguiría a base de berrear y pedirselo a todas horas. Aunque claro, no era lo mismo que su relación junto al español, cambiaba demasiado las cosas. Hizo que tomara la leche y darle un primer sorbo acompañado de un resoplido leve para luego dárselo y tumbarse de nuevo en la cama.

No, no funcionaba. No era suficiente. Algo más faltaba para dejar al sureño completamente KO. ¡Un triste vaso de leche funcionaría cuando de verdad solo estabas somnoliento!

Durante ese silencio ambos se recostaron tras tomar la leche, solo que Romano fingía ya estar dormido esperando que realmente ese remedio funcionase.

─Roma ─susurró España lentamente, procurando no alzar más la voz─ ...¿Estas dormido?

─Sí.

─No mientas, tal vez consiga ayudarte a conciliar el sueño con otra forma ─dijo en un intento por abrazar su cuerpo desnudo que no ponía resistencia.

─¿Qué pretendes hacer ahora? ¿Un cuento? Tan solo cierra los ojos y duérmete tú tambien, bastardo zopenco. ─Romano entre sus gruñidos roncos agarraba más manta de la que ya tenía.

─¡Ovejas!

─..¿Ovejas?...

─Si, ¡Ovejas! ¿No dicen siempre que contar ovejas sirve para dormir? Ya que ninguno nos podremos dormir si seguimos así, puede que contando ovejitas nos ayude ─decía el español sacando una sonrisilla.

Romano quiso comenzar a reírse como loco con semejante sugerencia. Por desgracia España hablaba tan en serio como el que tambien podría ponerse a contarle un cuento. Seguro le estaba pareciendo la idea más romántica del mundo. Era una bobada, nadie probaría de verdad a contar ovejitas y le serviria para dormirse, el italiano pensaba que aquello era una mentira más que no surgía efecto nunca...

...aunque, no era la primera vez que hizo eso cuando era pequeño y sí que funcionó. Tan falso no debía de ser entonces.

Con velocidad se giró para mirarlo y que viera parte de su cara enrojecida, haciéndose un ovillo.

─D-De acuerdo...pero empieza ya antes de que me arrepienta ─contestó sentenciando en un bufido.

España soltó una risa antes de comenzar su conteo. Su voz melodiosa poco a poco decía números de ovejitas impaciente por conseguir que Romano se durmiera. A medida que contaba ovejas, observaba que no solo el pelirrojo no se dormía, sino que al contrario, se ponía más tenso por cada oveja. ¿Lo estaba haciendo muy deprisa? ¿O quizás demasiado lento para concentrarse?

No pudo seguir y se detuvo en 22 ovejas.

─Romano, ¿No lo hago bien? ─preguntó el español confundido─ No parece que te adormezca escucharme contar...

─..Ngh...¿Por qué tienen que ser estúpidas ovejas? ─saltó Romano de repente con el entrecejo fruncido─ ¡Ahora en mi cabeza no puedo parar de imaginar mil ovejas haciendo _"bee"_ y TODAS ellas se transforman en Veneziano! ¡Deja de contarlas! ¡Usa otra cosa, maldición!

─Oh...¿Otra cosa con la que contar? No suena mal...hm...no dice nada de que no se pueda contar algo que no sean ovejitas, ¿Qué tal contar tomates? ─respondía el castaño, altanero y menos dormido que antes─ pensemos mejor que estamos recogiendo tomates maduros, te prometo que eso mismo lo haremos mañana~

Romano no tardó nada en volver a retomar postura, buscando un cobijo en su pecho antes de que le viese un gesto avergonzado. No iba a admitir bajo ningún concepto, que le estaba encantando oírle contar tomates. Quería dormir de una vez, pero mantenerse agradecido de estar cerca suyo mejoraba el quitar su pesado insomnio. Tras un "Sigue", volvio a contar desde cero.

 _Un tomate sobre la cesta_

 _Dos tomates sobre la cesta_

 _Tres tomates sobre la cesta_

 _Cuatro tomates sobre la cesta..._

El italiano mantuvo los ojos entrecerrados, prestando atención a la dulce voz y a sus latidos. Ahora era él mismo quien queria luchar contra el sueño. España cuanto más continuaba más bostezos se le escapaban. Solo pasarían unos minutos para tener a su adorable Romano contando tomates junto a él adormilado.

Perder ante el sueño por 59 tomates se convirtió en una buena derrota para conseguir que los dos pudieran dormir esta noche.


	2. Chapter 2

_Recuerdo_

"Lovi... ¿Te acuerdas de cuando te dije que te amaba?"

"Hehe, bueno, supongo que ya ha pasado mucho desde aquel momento...pero yo aún puedo verlo en mi mente, una y otra vez."

"Cuando nos conocimos, fue todo tan complicado. Tú nunca querías hablar con nadie, te encontraba solo constantemente. Mucha gente decía cosas horribles de ti. Alguien raro y solitario, incluso mala persona. ¡Qué cosa más ridícula! ¿Tú siendo malo? Me llamaron loco tantas veces por no percibir aquellas cosas en ti...y ver quien eras en realidad, me hizo ser más feliz. Nadie más lo podría saber. Todo lo que veía era único. Con el tiempo descubrí que entre insultos y quejas, nada de lo que decías podía ser real, incluso después de saberlo todavía querías evitarme...creo que no funcionó después de todo, ¿verdad?"

"Todo me gustaba de ti, Lovino. Tu forma de tocarte el cabello cuando estás nervioso. Cómo tus mejillas se suben al reírte a carcajadas, y se vuelven rojas muy deprisa. Cuando sonreías mientras te echabas la siesta. Verte cantar a escondidas, y que me pillaras riendo. Poder escuchar el sonido de tu respiración dormido en mi pecho...todo cuanto podía ver de ti, sentía como si fueran regalos que ni te das cuentas que lo son para mí. Lo seguirán siendo todos y cada uno."

"Podría repetir hasta el día que muriera, la tarde en la que te confesé mis sentimientos. Estaba creyendo que moriría ahí mismo y mi corazón no lo soportaría...pero, oírte decir ese "yo también te quiero" hizo que me lanzase a abrazarte con todas mis fuerzas. Ojalá lo recordaras. Ojalá volvieras a recordar nuestro último beso después de pedirte matrimonio...

"...Ojalá...pudieses recordar mi rostro. Mi voz...Lovi...si tan solo, lograras recordarlo"

Los aplausos y alaridos de alegría se escuchaban alejados y huecos a oídos del español.

Sus ojos observaban a su amado unirse ante Dios con un beso, a su hermosa y joven esposa, ambos entre risas repletas de felicidad. De todas las reacciones que podría sentir, Antonio creyó perder toma emoción en su interior durante unos instantes. Aquel dolor no era lo que alguien esperaría sentir jamás. Tan solo...fue incapaz de alzar la voz, y lo que de verdad estaba gritando en un llanto no era sino su propio corazón, suplicando por volver hacia atrás. Revivir todo lo que ahora cada recuerdo solamente vivía en uno de ellos.

Una sonrisa vacia que contemplaba en lágrimas silenciosas cómo la persona que más amaba, nunca más recordaría quién era. Lovino solo recordaría a la dulce enfermera que le trató en el hospital después del accidente. Sus familiares aparecían algunas veces, pero una persona cada día venía a visitarle, y la vez que le preguntó quién diablos era, simplemente logró una única respuesta:

 _"Soy Antonio, un amigo"_


	3. Chapter 3

_Latido_

─¡JODER! ¡Abrid la maldita puerta! ¡No nos podéis dejar aquí!

─Es inútil, Lovi no podemos salir hasta que alguien de mantenimiento nos encuentre...

─Agh..ya es lo que faltaba.

Lovino soltó un profundo suspiro agobiado nada más alejarse de la puerta de metal.

Muchas veces las puertas de los vestuarios de la academia chirriaban o ni se podían cerrar bien. Pero esta vez para desgracia de ambos chicos, el suyo tuvo la mala suerte de que se quedase encajada y por más que empujasen no se desatascase. Los demás alumnos se habían marchado ya a sus casas, y por la hora que era tardarían en venir los de la limpieza. Genial, atrapados después de clase un Viernes por la tarde.

Antonio estaba igual de disgustado que el italiano, tirar la puerta abajo ni siquiera funcionaba.

─Lo siento mucho, no debí haberte entretenido mientras todos se marchaban, debí haberme ido con Francis cuando me avisó ─dijo sentándose junto a él en uno de los asientos de mármol

─Eso no hará que salgamos antes ─contestó molesto todavía el sureño subiendo las piernas para sujetarlas. Por el simple tono de su voz era inevitable que le asustaba no poder salir y no sería capaz de admitirlo en voz alta.

Se quedaron callados durante un largo rato sin mencionar una palabra más, ni siquiera hacían eco sus respiraciones en el largo vestuario. Lo único que se podía oír eran las duchas goteando. Parecía como si algo les impidiera seguir conversando como hace unos minutos. Había pocos momentos en los que se llegaban a quedar completamente solos, la sensación incómoda no paraba de aumentar.

Antonio miró de reojo a Lovino con un deje nervioso. ¿Nervioso, por qué? ¡No era la primera vez que se hablaban! Pero aun así, le recorría un incesante nerviosismo por todo el cuerpo cuanto más le miraba. Dios, era muy mono...sus amigos se pasaban horas cada vez que le veían chinchandole por cómo "se le caía la baba" al mirarle cuando no se daba cuenta. Seguro que moriría si Lovino supiera cuán embobado se quedaba observandole con detenimiento todos los días.

Para el español resultaba...tan hipnotizante.

Desde que llegó a la academia sus ojos cada vez más le prestaban atención, dejando poco a poco de ser menos consciente. Su mirada serena durante las clases de Geografía, sus suspiros adorables en matemáticas, su forma de cantar en la sala de música cuando se creía que nadie lo encontraba. Cualquier mínimo detalle ya se lo había memorizado, y le encantaba.

Antonio era un idiota. Y enamorado.

Su corazón palpitaba deprisa al sentirle muy cerca, enseguida perdió el disimulo que siempre intentaba tener para mirar al italiano, y entrecerrando lentamente los ojos se acercaba a su rostro.

─...Oye...Antonio, yo..─Lovino murmuraba por fin dispuesto a romper el silencio, pero al mover la cabeza pegó un brinco por no esperarse tener la del moreno casi pegada. No pudo más que mantenerse quieto ardiendole la cara entera.

─¿Q..Qué haces..?

─Lovino...

El cuerpo del español estaba demasiado cerca, llevando al joven pelirrojo a pegar su baja espalda contra la bolsa de deporte. Esa cercanía estaba matandole, pero Antonio no estaba siendo el único...Lovino respiraba con debilidad no podía dejar de mantener su cara enrojecida y timida mirando sus ojos verdosos. No sabía que decir, ni cómo reaccionar. Mantuvieron el silencio infernal por más instantes, siendo capaces de escuchar los latidos ajenos en el pecho del otro. La voz de Antonio esta vez volvió a susurrar un suave "Lovino", antes de llevar las manos a sus mejillas y contener la respiración para besarle.

Patoso pero dulce. Así es como sentía al italiano. No podía contenerse por más tiempo y creía que se ahogaría si más aguantaba la respiración. Dios santo, ¿Se habia vuelto verdaderamente loco? ¡Y-Ya no era un triste sueño! Le..le besaba con tantas ganas y temblores que su mente le gritaba para que le soltase, iba a odiarle, seguro.

Un cúmulo de sensaciones increibles no dejaban de recubrir a Lovino, el oxígeno de los dos se perdía cuanto más fundia sus labios, tampoco quería romper ese contacto y agarró su camisa hasta aferrarse con intensidad. Le gustaba...le gustaba estar así, un primer beso no se lo habria imaginado igual de asfixiante pero a la vez repleto de calor. Antonio abrió un poco los ojos al notar su agarre, y para perder el miedo del todo y separar el labio inferior, más ansiado lo abrazó con fuerza. Estaba en el cielo, no le rechazaba. Y ahora no quería detenerse. Nunca.

Tanto Lovino como Antonio se asustaron por los golpes que se escucharon rebotar al otro lado de la puerta. El ojiverde sobresaltado miró al muchacho que tenia frente a él, dudando si parar toda esta locura.

Sin embargo, la voz jadeante de Lovino finalmente sacó unas palabras que solamente el español podía oirlas, siendo el único eco a sus amigos llamándole al otro lado entre gritos.

─...Mejor salir mucho más tarde..


	4. Chapter 4

_Baile_

Antonio sentía que esa noche todo parecía estar perfecto.

Velas, una deliciosa comida, buen vino, una sonrisa en ambos rostros y una estupenda compañía mucho más importante para esa cena. No podía dejar de sonreír a cada sorbo a la copa con vino Rioja con un toque cariñoso a su adorable y atractivo acompañante, haciendo que Lovino también devolviese la mirada. Solo que le pasó un suave escalofrío por su espalda con esos ojos observando, esta vez de forma intensa.

─ ¿A qué viene mirarme así tan fijamente?

─ Es que pensaba en cómo hacer de esta noche tan especial algo más inolvidable ─ contestó Antonio justo después de darse cuenta que Lovino lo miró con deje confundido.

Y por supuesto, más aún estaría por dicha respuesta completamente extraña. No debía de hacer falta nada más, al fin y al cabo, a Lovino le gustaba tanto como a su extravagante amado español cenas sencillas pero dedicadas para celebrar sus aniversarios o cumpleaños. Los dos eran románticos a más no poder, pero de todos modos pensó que esa noche estaba bien así. Pétalos de rosa en la mesa, pasta recién hecha, acabar riendo como tontos después de beber y posiblemente una insaciable noche íntima y lujuriosa... ¿Qué diantres faltaría entonces?

El joven italiano dio un suspiro apoyando el tenedor en el plato vacio y se encogió rápido de hombros.

─ Oye, creí que esto ya lo considerábamos inolvidable ─ dijo Lovino, notándose más que acostumbrado y conforme con sus habituales aniversarios ─. ¿A qué te refieres entonces con "más inolvidable"?

─ Bueno... ─ Antonio dio una pequeña pausa meditando la pregunta ─. Sé que siempre hemos celebrado así nuestras cenas especiales así, pero me gustaría pensar en algo para poder ser un poco más distinto... ─continuó con la mano apoyándose en su palma pensativo.

Desgraciadamente, tampoco Lovino tenía ninguna idea distinta a lo habitual. El plan ya sonaba perfecto de por sí, cena, mimos y mucho sexo. Pero quizás, tambien haria falta buscar otra cosa más, algo que ambos adorasen hacer y que no olvidasen su quinto aniversario en mucho tiempo.

Los ojos de Antonio dieron un giro por todo el salón en búsqueda de ese algo, pero oyó un delicado sonido un poco alejado desde fuera en la terraza llamándole mucho la atención. Cerca de su piso había violinistas callejeros tocando baladas seguramente para dar ambiente por las grandes calles de Madrid y ganarse unos pocos céntimos. ¡Qué recuerdos! ¡Así fue como conoció a Lovi! Siempre tocando canciones hermosas y cantando con su guitarra frente al restaurante donde trabajaba. La sonrisa de oreja a oreja con el recuerdo tan importante no tardó en hacerle levantarse de la mesa y acercarse al otro lado.

─ ¿Hm? ¿Qué haces, Antonio? Aún falta el postre ─espetó Lovino arqueando las cejas.

─ ¡Lovi ven, ya se me ha ocurrido la manera de hacerlo todo inolvidable! ─ dijo jubiloso y con su sonrisa emocionada tomándole de las manos para levantarle ─. Te va a encantar~.

El pobre chico vergonzoso no sabía qué esperar, qué tonteria haría ahora para estar tan contento de repente, Lovino como una masa rojiza por cara solo esperó que a Antonio no se le ocurriera soltar a los cuatro vientos en medio de la calle que llevan 5 años juntos.

Era capaz, muy capaz.

El español le guió hacia la terraza, girándose para estar frente a él entrelazando sus manos y quedarse quieto.

Ahora que estaban más cercanos para oirlo, Lovino parpadeó un poco mirando fuera.

─ ¿Música?...─ susurró por un instante para luego prestar solo atención a la voz de Antonio y a sus movimientos, todavia inquieto y expectante.

Con ternura, sus pupilas le idolatraban al tenerle mucho más cerca, levantó su mano junto a la suya atrayéndole del todo a su cuerpo con la mano izquierda puesta en su cintura.

Lovino se aferró a su camisa tocándole el hombro, siendo incapaz de ocultarle nada, ni siquiera sus latidos fuertes y nerviosos mientras deseaba ese contacto más que nada. Estaba loco por Antonio, amando su sonrisa, sus ojos sinceros...incluso su calor, le hacía querer estar junto a él sin soltarse. Un cúmulo de sensaciones, que el mismo español sabía y correspondía. Jamás se había sentido tan enamorado, tan querido y amado por todo lo que es. Le quería tanto...queria tanto a Antonio...ya no podía pensar qué seria de él ahora si no estuviese, después de estar en los momentos más dificiles y nunca irse. A pesar de seguir viéndose a sí mismo como lo más torpe, descuidado y horrible, era increíble lo feliz que se sentía junto a él, alguien que hasta la más mínima cosa que ve le parece lo más dulce y especial del mundo.

Lovino no era igual que los demás, Lovino era diferente, y lo diferente era lo que su amado más adoraba, ver cómo es en el fondo, en sus momentos de intimidad, de bromas y risas, besos y sonrisas, gemidos y abrazos. Antonio creía tener junto a él un tesoro único que le hace rebosar de felicidad.

─ Lovi, mi vida...¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos? ─ dijo con suavidad cerca de su oido, moviendose despacio para dar comienzo al baile, lento y cercano─. Cuando nadie parecía querer escucharme, tú fuiste quien cada día me oía. Que te gustase en especial a ti, me hizo lo feliz que soy ahora. Me alegro de estar a tu lado, de no haberme echado atrás para conocerte...─ sin detener sus pasos guiándole por la terraza y nublándose junto a la tenue melodía,recostó la frente cerca de su sien, sintiendo un jadeo de Lovino al momento─. Dios...habría perdido a la persona más maravillosa que he visto nunca.

El corazón de Antonio palpitaba lleno de alegría como si por esos simples instantes que no le importaría morir feliz. No era el único, Lovino no cabía en sí de emoción, perdiendo palabras para describir todos los sentimientos. Se le escapaban lágrimas terriblemente conmovidas por lo especial que era de verdad para Antonio. Era importante para alguien, alguien que le daba las mejores sensaciones que nunca antes podía sentir por nadie más. Se detuvo para abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas hasta hundir la cara sobre su pecho y sentir sus latidos acelerados.

Pero al escucharle sollozar, el español se alarmó un poco tocando sus hombros.

─¿L-Lovi? ¿Por qué lloras?

─ Idiota...no podría estar triste en un momento así... ─musitó Lovino incapaz de detener ninguna lágrima, alzándose para mirarle con una sincera y bonita sonrisa─. Tampoco me olvidaré nunca de ese día.

Creía ver a un ángel cuando observaba aquella sonrisa. Solo él vería esa sonrisa, llorosa y tan dulce a la vez.

─Te amo, Lovino. Ahora y por siempre.

Tener a su amado italiano llorando de felicidad, era lo que más se haría inolvidable. Terminando no solo con el recuerdo de estar feliz y enamorado a su lado, sino con un beso que ayudaba a responder sin palabras todo el amor que sentía por Antonio. Repetiría mil veces en su corazón esa noche, pasar más años juntos, cayendo rendidos entre besos el siguiente año con anillos colocados en sus dedos.


End file.
